The eventful starship sleepover
by trisyan48
Summary: After an away mission the captain decides on a much needed break, in the form of a sleepover. Follow our beloved characters through this wonderful event in which many discoveries will be made. Also keep in mind that this Is my first story but constructive criticism is always welcome!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Oh come on it'll be fun!" said Uhura. She had been trying to get Spock to let her put braids in his hair all night.

"I'll even put Christmas bows in it, make you all pretty!"

The commanding officers were all invited to a sleepover by non other than the Captain himself to celebrate another successful away mission and Spock's recovery from an injury he received on said away mission. Of course this event was held in the Captain's quarters since it was the biggest in the ship.

"Lieutenant I strongly object to this treatment please desist." Spock said as Uhura kept making grabby motions at his head with a brush in one hand and a package of green and red sparkly bows in the other.

"They have been at this forever" Leonard Mccoy, chief medical officer of the ship, exclaimed.

"Oh come on doctor, it's a sleepover you're supposed to have fun you know, didn't you used to have sleepovers as a kid?" Christine Chapel, assistant to Doctor Mccoy asked.

"When I was I kid I spent my time on practical things, like school and family. Not these stupid sleepovers"

"Oh come on Bones it'll be fun!" Captain Kirk said.

"Fun, sure, then why am I over here wishing I was anywhere but."

Suddenly there was a loud bang from across the room. All heads turned towards the sound only to discover Uhura on top of Spock holding him down with the brush in his hair and bows strewn across the floor.

Jim Kirk looked at the events that had just transpired and immediately felt an irrational pang of jealousy run through him. He knew he shouldn't be feeling jealous because Spock had already established, very obviously if the fact that he kissed Jim in the middle of the bridge with everyone watching is anything to go by, that he is in love with Jim and Jim alone however he still couldn't help that little part of him that wanted to go over there and pull Spock away and kiss him senseless.

In the meantime Spock was perplexed as to the reason why the lieutenant was obsessed with braiding and inserting bows into his hair. He does realise that he has let his hair grow out more recently however he did not understand the humans obsession with playing with his hair.

Uhura was trying her damndest to get these braids to stay in Spock's hair but it was proving exceedingly difficult with the brush in one hand and holding Spock down with the other.

"Spock can you please sit still for me? I promise that as soon as i'm done if you don't like it you can take it all out. Please?"

"Very well lieutenant"

"YEAH!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You do realise your girlfriend is terrorising Spock right?" Bones asked Christine just out of the hearing range of the others.

"I know, cute isn't it?" Christine responded with a large smile covering half of her face.

"You two are insufferable, almost as bad as the two of them" Bones said, pointing at Spock and Jim who had moved over to help Uhura in the process of covering Spock's hair in sparkly Christmas bows.

Christine just rolled her eyes and walked over to Chekov and Sulu who, knowing them,were using their weird code names to talk about everyone else in the room. Bones turned his attention back to spock who was still being harassed by Jim and Uhura who had almost succeeded in finishing their "art" project.

"Hah, done!" Uhura yelled.

She and Jim moved out of the way and the room was so silent you could hear a pin drop.

Several of the strands in Spock's hair had been braided and at the end of every braid there was a very sparkly Christmas bow.

"Wow" Bones said eventually. "I don't think you've looked this good since I meet you hobgoblin."

Spock leveled bones with the famous raised eyebrow that everyone has come to know and love. From the corner you could hear Sulu and Chekov giggling about whatever it was the two talked about in their "plant code".

"Am I permitted permission to remove the adornments you have placed in my hair?" Spock said looking at Uhura.

"But why? You look so good." Uhura said, receiving odd looks for her last comment.

"You had promised"

"Ugh, fine Spock you can take it off"

Spock, with the help of Jim, managed to remove all of the braids and bows from his hair, but not without someone getting a picture first.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What the hell is it we are supposed to be doing at this "sleepover"?" Bones asked. They had finished removing all of the braids and bows from Spock's hair and now they were all sitting around the room trying to figure out what to do.

"Well.." Uhura said looking over at Christine "We might have something to tell you guys"

Christine walked over to Uhura and whispered "Are you sure you want to do this now?"

" It's a good a time as any" She whispered back.

Uhura then grabbed Christine by the ears and pulled her into a kiss while the rest of the room gaped in fascination(except for Spock of course who just raised his eyebrow in his usual fashion).

"Well then" Said Jim in awe. "I guess we're not the only couple commanding officer couple on the ship anymore Spock"

"It would seem so"

"So, yeah" Christine said after Uhura had finally let her go. Uhura was beaming from ear to ear. Finally they were out.

Suddenly "I KNEW IT!" was heard from the back of the room. Everyone turned and saw Chekov and Sulu standing up looking as if they had just won the lottery.

"Okay well now that that's over with, i'm beat, who else wants to go to bed?" Bones asked.

"Oh but come on we were just getting started" Jim complained next to Spock who was looking close to rolling his eyes.

"I must concur with the Doctor on this Jim, It is well past 2300 hours and we do have our normal shifts tomorrow" Spock explained, and though he did not want to spoil his boyfriends happiness he also knew it was the logical thing for them all to sleep(or in his case meditate) at the moment.

"Yeah i'm _*yawn*_ i'm starting to get a bit tired" Christine said.

"Yes captain, ve are tired as well" Chekov said, speaking for both he and Sulu from across the room.

"Fine, fine we'll go to bed." Jim said.

They all went to their respective sleeping bags, with Christine and Uhura in one, Chekov and Sulu in another, Bones in his own, and Jim and Spock in theirs.

They all said goodnight to each other and went to sleep, even Spock who had only planned to meditate could not resist the pull of sleep pushing him to slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _He was standing in the middle of the field with Jim and Doctor Mccoy standing beside him. All around him they were surrounded by creatures unknown to them._

" _Surrender or we kill your friend here" One of them said to Jim, holding a knife to Spock's back._

 _Spock showed nothing on his face. No fear or nervousness. He knew that if he broke down Jim would not be able to focus on negotiating with their captors._

" _Just..put the knife down okay? We don't need to be violent." Jim said._

" _Surrender and I will release the monstrosity"_

" _Hey!" Bones yelled "He is no monstrosity, it's you who are holding a knife to his back when we have done nothing wrong you cold, arrogant, fu-"_

" _Bones!" Jim shouted, trying not to get all of them killed. "Look, we mean you no harm, we have come in pe-"_

" _You invaded our home!" The one holding Spock yelled "We will kill you all!"_

 _At that Spock knew that there would be no negotiating with these creatures. The only way out would be if they could escape, which was being prevented by Spock's captivity. He then knew what he had to do. The only way out. He had no choice._

" _I'm sorry Jim" Spock thought._

 _Spock threw himself back onto his captor feeling the knife slide through him. He gasped thinking he heard someone call his name but he couldn't be sure. His captor pulled the knife out presumably to run away however that was the only thing holding Spock up so he fell on his front with a loud *thump*._

" _Spock!" Jim? Yes that was Jim. He felt the sensation of being turned over and suddenly saw Jim's face above him._

" _J-Jim?" Spock stutterd._

" _Bones!" Jim yelled. Bones came rushing over to inspect the damage done._

" _Jim, I can't treat this here, we have to get him back to the enterprise." He heard Doctor Mccoy say and Spock thought he heard more conversation but for some reason his hearing was failing him._

" _-an hear me?" Spock heard part of what Jim had said but couldn't muster the strength to respond. Why was he so tired? Vulcans don't get tired. The last thing he saw was Jim's frantic face above him, yelling his name, before everything went black._

Spock woke up with a gasp looking around frantically reassuring himself that he was fine, he was back on the Enterprise,he was safe.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Spock? Hey sweetheart what's wrong?" Jim asked, waking up at the sound of Spock moving around.

"It is nothing Jim, go back to sleep"

"Spock that wasn't nothing, Do you want to talk about it?" Jim asked, feeling concerned for his boyfriend.

"I assure you Jim I am fine" Spock said, very unconvincingly.

"Well if you don't want to talk about it at least let me comfort you." Jim said, beginning to card his hands through Spock's hair.

Spock just made a complacent sound letting Jim continue his ministrations. Jim ran kisses all over Spock's face trying to comfort him as much as possible.

"I love you, t'hy'la" Jim said "No matter what happened down on that planet I will always love you"

"And I you _ashayam"_ Spock responded, struck by the sincerity and love in his bondmates voice.

He did not know what he did to deserve this wonderful man in his arms but he will never let him go.

And That's the end! I hoped you enjoyed and thanks to my friend Matteo who helped me come up with the details in this story.


End file.
